worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Relationships
Relationships are an extremely important part of Elnea Kingdom. Starting out, you may have 52 friends on your friend list. If you get any more, the older friends that you no longer talk to will be replaced. You have the option to add more friend slots, the max number of slots you can add are 102. (You must buy additional slots with gems.) Building A Relationship The more you talk to people, the more they will like you. Give your friends gifts, food, talk to them, ask them to join you in Dungeons or sparring, and perform any quests they might offer, and your friendship will grow! Gifting Friends Select a gift-able item from your inventory (the bag icon). Make sure your character is holding the item. Talk to the friend that you'd like to give the gift to, and an option will pop up that will enable you to give them that item. Sometimes they may reject your gifts or immediately drop them on the ground. Don’t become angry, just talk to them more and try again later. Making Friends Making friends with people isn't too difficult, just talk to them over and over again and use all of the different dialogue options and you will eventually be able to ask them to be friends. They may not say yes at first, though. Some can be harder to befriend, depending on your personality and the other person's personality. They can ask you to be friends too if you're an acquaintance of theirs. You will just have to say "yes I want to be friends with you". When you have become friends with someone, it is likely that they will approach you throughout the day and talk to you. They may ask you to gather or fish with them, spar with them (where you will go to a battle ground together and fight, which costs 60 bea), or explore a dungeon with them. They may also talk to you normally, using the 'small talk' or 'greeting' dialogue, or they may offer you items and foods, and offer to give you perfume which will either leave you smelling nice (shown by the flower icons around your character) or gross (the dark cloud around your character). Close Friends After becoming friends with the selected person, you may continue talking to them until you get the option to ask them to become closer. Close friends are more likely to approach you. Those of the opposite gender are also more likely to approach you to ask if you want to go somewhere alone, which typically means they want to ask you out. If you do not have a partner you can say yes, or reject them, and if you do have a partner you can choose either option but, either way, you can't change who you're already with. Dear friends Instead of asking them out, you and another person of the same gender may become dear friends. Instead of going on dates, like you would if you asked them out, you can take them out to eat at the tavern. If you keep talking to this person enough, you will eventually get the option to ask them to join you in a dungeon. Side Note: You can acquire more than one dear friend. Dear friends will often approach you to ask you out for food. Interaction with NPC travelers * The traveler will stay in the kingdom for 10 to 13 days. They will never come back when they leave the country. Act early if you want to make them a citizen. * If you want to make travelers a citizen, give the Citizenship Application (Caravan Co) form to the travelers. If the relationship between you and the traveler is between acquaintances and close friend, that can be done. If you and the traveler are in Dear Friend or Lover, you can not give a Citizenship Application to the traveler, so please try the following method. ;If you and the traveler are dear friends :When you talk with the traveler, you have the option of "if xxx was really going to leave". Even if the traveler refuses, you will talk with the traveler many times without giving up. When the traveler accepts it, the next day the traveler becomes a citizen. ;If you and the traveler are lovers :1. Dating many times until "I want to propose ..." appears. :2. When you talk to the traveler before dating, the option "are you leaving again?" Is displayed. When the traveler accepts it, the next day the traveler becomes a citizen. *Tips from a user in this comment 1 * Tips from a user in this comment 2 * Tips from a user in this comment 3 Finding a Love Interest Note: You may NOT marry a person of the royal family until you have reached the second generation. Whilst the most obvious choice is to marry the Crown Prince / Princess, that is not always an option... Instead, a spouse whose skills compliment your own, someone who can hold their own in the deep dungeons is always a good choice, or a spouse who will get you a specific Career you may want is the best choice. Always ensure that you've made the right choice when picking a partner before telling them how you feel, or you may end up with the wrong person, and you can't cheat. To break up with them, hold the unripe fruit while talking to them, you can find the unripe fruit in the hexagon titled "Shop" on your display screen. It will cost gems to get, and gems cost real money, so be careful with whom you choose to be partners with. Since a child cannot confess love, it is necessary to wait until adulthood. If a person you want to marry has a lover: You can break them up with "Flame of Passion". However, it can not be used if the person is engaged or married. Dating Once you confess your love to someone or they confess to you, you can go on dates. There will be an option in the chat menu that says something along the lines of "do you want to go out?" or "do you want to go on a date?" As with all offers, your partner can decline your invitation based on your personality's ability to get people to agree to things or if they are busy. Your partner may also come up to you and ask you if you want to go on a date. Once you sign up for a date, you will be asked to meet them at 1 AT in Towngate square, or vice versa, depending on who proposed the date. If you proposed the date, it is possible for your partner to miss or be late. When either you or your partner show up, one of you will ask "where are we going?" and the other will say "you'll see when we get there!" and you will run off. The destination your date occurs is randomly chosen. ;Unripe_Fruit (paid item) :If you are not engaged or marriage with your lover you can split with your lover. ;Flame of Passion (paid item) :It is an item that separates a person you want to marry and that lover. It can not be used if the person is engaged or married. Proposing After becoming someone's partner and going on enough dates with them, you will get an option that says "I want to propose...!" You don't need to have an engagement ring of any kind to propose. If you do not propose to your partner, your partner will propose to you. At a random time during the day they will walk up to you and say "I know this is out of the blue, but how about we go on a date right now?" You have the option to refuse or accept this request. If you accept, your partner will lead you to a destination where they will ask you to marry them. You can accept or refuse, the choice is yours! If you refuse, you will still remain partners. It is also possible that if a date goes very very well, your partner will propose to you right then and there. On the day of wedding you can rent normal white wedding dresses from the temple. A normal white wedding dress does not need to change. You will not share money with your spouse even if you get married. The following combinations can not be married: *Uncle/aunt and nephew/niece *A traveler and royal family *Mountain corps and royal family *Mountains corps and imperial knight *Mountain corps and scholar *First generation player and royal family *Royals (other than the first child), knights, and scholars can not marry mountain corps unless they are out of that position. While you may not marry immediate family, such as a sibling, it is possible for your character to marry some extended family, such as a cousin. Note: After your engagement, you can not break up with your partner. Note: If you wish to propose to an acolyte, you must romance them and wait until you see the notice that says that they have moved from the acolyte chambers and someone else has moved in. After that, you may get the chance to propose. You can not propose and they will not propose until they move and become a citizen. Note: If you marry the Crown Prince/Princess or first child of Mountain Corps, your last name after marriage will be the last name of your partner. Timing of marriage between NPCs ;When your character is unmarried. :When one of them becomes 10 years old they engage. ;When your character is married. : Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay